


fallen stars

by thats_lesbianism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Something really short, Star Tears, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_lesbianism/pseuds/thats_lesbianism
Summary: Oikawa cries stars.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this happy but then I got sad again so. Sorry.

A star fell. Oikawa saw it. He watched it fall to the ground in front of him and disappear. Iwaizumi didn't see. He didn't know. But Oikawa wishes he did. 

"Iwa-chan, do you love me?" 

And the man in question froze like a popsicle nobody wanted in the back of the freezer. Oikawa looked back at him before tilting his head and smiling, walking away. "It's fine if you can't answer. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Uh. Yeah. See you." Iwaizumi started walking again, this time towards his house. As soon as he was out of sight, Oikawa saw another star fall in front of him. Then another. Pretty soon it was dark, and Oikawa felt like he were stealing the stars from the night sky. 

'I'd better head home.' 

Upon seeing Oikawa the next morning, Iwaizumi walked up to him. "You okay?" 

Oikawa didn't hear him. "Hey. Shittykawa. Tooru. Hey!" Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Iwaizumi. "You good man?" 

"Yeah. Yeah. Were you worried, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa teased Iwaizumi as usual and walked slightly in front of his boyfriend. 

Iwaizumi shook his head and said out loud:

"No. I wouldn't even be worried if you threatened to off yourself."

Another star fell. And the stars got hotter the more they spilled over and rolled down Oikawa's smooth cheeks.

Again, Iwaizumi walked away. 

During volleyball practice, Oikawa stayed away from Iwaizumi as much as possible.

"He's been ignoring me since this morning. I don't know what's wrong," Iwaizumi whispered to Mattsun.

"I don't think he loves me," Oikawa confided in Makki, brightly shining stars falling onto the gym floor.

On the way home, Oikawa walked with Mattsun and Iwaizumi walked with Makki. 

"I just don't get what I did wrong," Heard from both parties as they continued to stay away.


	2. I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa finds out about Oiks little situation.

Oikawa started collecting his tears in a jar. Or- in several jars. He hid them under his bed when Iwaizumi visited, but took them out whenever he cried to count. 

"I'm getting sad just looking at him," Makki had told Mattsun after one practice. The latter agreed with him, and they both walked home with worry for Oikawa fresh on their minds. 

Iwaizumi had been mad at Oikawa, even if he hadnt shown it. He thought Oikawa was keeping a secret from him, as he was. 

A couple weeks went by and Oikawa had to buy more jars for the stars. It was getting harder to keep every jar under his bed, and soon he started hiding them in his closet and drawers. They wouldn't be hidden for long though. 

Iwaizumi started to go to Oikawa's house more often, just in case it would help in finding out whatever secret he was hiding. He looked in all the bathroom cupboards, all the cabinets in the kitchen, and behind the books in the bookshelf. He only room he hadn't searched in was Oikawa's, and his boyfriend would never leave him alone in there. 

Until, of course, Iwaizumi lost his temper. 

"Do you love me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, just like he always did. 

"When will you stop asking that? If I haven't responded any other time you've asked, what makes you think I'll respond now?" 

And before Iwaizumi could stop him, Oikawa stood up, opening his closet, drawers, and cleaning the jars from under his bed. 

"I was just holding on to any hope there could've been for me," Oikawa smiled pathetically. "I guess that was dumb, huh Iwa-chan?" He could feel the tears glowing under his eyes.

He turned to the door and ran out. He ran until he was outside his house, outside his neighborhood, and soon, Oikawa didn't know where he was. There were houses all around him, all identical. The fences were painted a blinding white. The cars in the driveways were identical too.

'Where am I?' 

After Oikawa ran out, Iwaizumi stayed put. He debated whether or not he should go after him, but decided not to. 'He needs space. That's why he ran away.' After a couple minutes of sitting on Oikawa's bed, he decided to find out what the deal with the jars was. 

Iwaizumi got on his knees on the floor, and picked up a jar, opening it. Right after, he dropped the jar and covered his eyes. 'What's in here? Why is it so bright?" Iwaizumi decided to take a photo of the inside rather than looking at the subject with his naked eyes.

As soon as he heard the click of the camera on his phone, Iwaizumi closed the jar and brought the device to his eyes. The screen was a blurred gold for a second, before it loaded. "Stars?" 

He went to his contacts after and sent the picture to Mattsun. 

I:  
Hey man, you know anything about stars and Oikawa?  
[Attached Image]  
\- sent at 9:30 p.m.

M:  
I may know something about that. But first you have to tell me why you know something about it.  
\- sent at 9:34 p.m.

I:   
I was hanging out with Oikawa  
\- sent at 9:36 p.m.

M:   
Well did he get mad?  
\- sent at 9:38 p.m.

I:   
No.  
\- sent at 9:39 p.m.  
Maybe.  
\- sent at 9:43 p.m.  
Yeah.  
\- sent at 9:50 p.m.

M:  
Took you long enough. Did you talk to him about it?  
\- sent at 9:51 p.m.

I:   
He ran away. He's somewhere outside now  
\- sent at 9:53 p.m.

M:  
And you didn't go after him??  
\- sent at 9:53 p.m.

I:   
I figured he needed alone time  
\- sent at 9:56 p.m.

M:   
Bitch you're part of his alone time stfu and go get your mans  
\- sent at 9:57 p.m.

Iwaizumi stood up and put his phone in his pocket. Mattsun wasn't much help with the stars issue, but he did help with something else. He walked outside, yelling to his boyfriend. "Oikawa! Tooru!! C'mon, I'm sorry! Come back home!"

Iwaizumi walked down the street, but, unbeknownst to him, he was walking in the opposite direction of Oikawa. "I do love you, I really do!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short first chapter but just stay with me you'll see. I don't know whether I want this to have a sad ending or a happy one. I'll let y'all decide.


End file.
